


Reunited and feels so good

by KedaWrites



Series: Teikou Babies [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Family, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, I think I gave Akashi a Harem, My title game is trash, Winter Cup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 16:34:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10540314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KedaWrites/pseuds/KedaWrites
Summary: Post Winter cup fluff feels





	

**Author's Note:**

> Why are the first two posts in this series Akashi-centered?? Kuroko and Mayu are my babies!!

Akashi did not know how to feel at the moment and he probably wouldn’t know how to feel for a long time now. They had lost. His first year at Rakuzan and they’d lost.

_ They had lost under his leadership. _

He was probably supposed to feel some type of way after the realization. It had finally settled in his mind, built a thriving community and was on its way to understanding nuclear fission but he still felt nothing. Oh sure, the burning, stifling pain of losing was still there but other than the effects it had on himself, he couldn’t find it in himself to worry about how Rakuzan experienced its first lost because of him.

Maybe suddenly having his original personality thrust into the spotlight after months of darkness was messing with his emotions.

“Sei-chan?”

The slightly high-pitched voice cut into his musings and Akashi found himself blinking his thoughts away, staring at his concerned team.

“Yes, senpai?” 

Their reactions to his response were quite amusing, to say the least. Mibuchi’s eyes fluttered rapidly as if he was going to faint, Eikichi seemed to choke on the shish kabob he had gotten from wherever and Hayama, the ever bubbly upperclassman, stuttered in his steps in an attempt not fall. Mayuzumi barely lifted an eyebrow at him, too engrossed in reading.

“Um..” Mibuchi cleared his throat “Y-you can call me Reo, Sei-chan”

Akashi pursued his lips “That would be disrespectful and...I don’t think I deserve it at the moment”

“Wha-” Hayama opened his mouth.

“I’d like to formally apologize to you all for my attitude,” Akashi did a low bow - if his father saw him he would froth at the mouth, an Akashi never lowered his head for anyone - upper torso parallel to the ground “It was very pretentious and presumptuous of me to act that way. I ask that you forgive-”

“Sei-chan lift your head up please!” Mibuchi’s voice was tinged with panic as he witnessed the normally commanding boy asking for forgiveness.

“Oi brat..” Mayuzumi’s patronizing tone cut through the chaos that stiffened the other members - Hayama was shaking like he was on a sugar rush and Eikichi stared at his food as if it was the reason Akashi was acting this way “Can you cut your pity party so that we can get a move on?”

“Mayu-chan?!” Mibuchi was on edge now “That was tactless!”

Mayuzumi ignored both Mibuchi and the nickname “Honestly you calling me senpai is going to give me nightmares and it’s creepy to see you like this so can you go back to calling us our first names now”

Akashi could honestly say that he was stunned at his words. He probably would’ve cried but he wasn’t Kise ( _ Thank God _ ). So he only smiled, scaring the absolute shit out of his seniors even more. Eikichi - tall, buff, muscle Eikichi - was close to bursting into tears alongside Hayama.

Mibuchi seemed to want to hug him and Mayuzumi looked like he had enough of their shit.

The sound of quickly approaching footsteps and a screeching shout interrupted the melodrama. They turned to see the sun charging towards them at an alarming speed and ...no wait that was Kise.

“Oh for the love of-” The silver-haired senior was cut off by the blond sliding to a stop before them.

“Aka- _ hic _ -shicchi” Kise tried to wipe away the tears streaming down his cheeks fruitlessly. 

Silence reigned around them for a minute as the boy failed at getting his sobs under control. After what seemed like an eternity, Akashi gave a soft smile at to him and opened his arms. And like a bomb went off, Kise lunged at his former captain sending them crashing to the ground, not bothering to hide his cries. Hiding his wince at falling on his tailbone, Akashi patted the boy on his head.

“Is Kise okay?” The sentence left his lips, the smile still there.

“I’m glad Akashicchi is back” The statement was said into his neck and the red haired had to still himself from giggling.

Before he could say anything, another’s weight was pressed into his back and someone’s chin was on his head. (In the background Mayuzumi was swearing a storm). Looking up, a flash of baby blue caught his eyes and he couldn’t help but chuckle.

“What are doing Kuroko?”

“Like this, I am taller than Akashi-kun”

“Please mind your words, they do hurt”

Kise still hadn’t lifted his head from neck however, his cries were dying down. It seemed like a reunion of some sorts was happening today because a glimpse of dark blue came from his right before Aomine's back was leaning against his shoulders.

“You good?”

Akashi smiled at Aomine’s concern for him “Yeah I’m good”

“I’m not worried by the way”

“Mine-chin is starting to act like Mido-chin”

There was more weight on his back now and Akashi was pretty sure he was going to break soon from all the force.

“Murasakibara-kun, you’re crushing me”

“Kuro-chin is so small”

“Probably because of all the milkshake he drinks...and don’t compare me to that four eyes!”

“Aomine-kun is becoming slower than before, it’s a miracle he can still remember big words like compare and probably”

Kise giggled into his neck and Akashi found himself letting out a short breath of laughter from their bickering (it could also be the weight on his back but who knows). 

“What are you idiots doing -pardon me Akashi- and don’t call me four eyes ahomine” The carrot himself graced the others with his presence and glared at them individually.

“What does it look like we’re doing Mido-chin?” Murasakibara’s voice was lazy as ever.

“It looks like you’re all being idiots” Mayuzumi cut in “Can we go  _ now?!” _

The other rakuzan members looked thoroughly amused at the position their captain was in - Mayuzumi just looked plain pissed. It was then that Akashi noticed that they were not alone. Each of his former underlings' teams was there and looked at their situation as if it was normal...Except for Touou, they were looking at their ace like he suddenly wasn’t tanned and into porn anymore. He glanced at Momoi who was shaking in place and beckoned her forward with a smile. She immediately shot forward and cuddled into his free side opposite from Aomine.

“Are you going to join in Midorin?” Her voice was muffled by jacket but her words were still clear.

“Of course not” Midorima looked red in the face “Why would I join you in such childish endeavors! Someone has to be the adult-”

As he rambled on Akashi could only stare at with dead eyes that could rival that of Kuroko, and he could tell the other were too. And so they stared at him until he noticed with a startled squawk of ‘what?’.

“Midoramacchi is such a tsundere”

“You don’t need to be embarrassed Midorima”

The megane seemed to look at him in betrayal for participating in their games.

“Mido-chin is being annoying” 

“Hell yeah he is”

“Dai-chan be nice”

“Please don’t ask  _ Ahomine-kun _ for the inherently impossible Momoi-san”

“Tetsu you little shit!”

“Don’t call Kurokocchi that  _ Ahominecchi _ !”

“Why is everyone ganging up on me today?!”

“I must say  _ Ahomine _ your manners are lacking”

“What the hell Akashi!”

Among the chaos, Murasakibara suddenly yanked Midorima forward causing him throw his lucky item in the air - a motorcycle with Lady Gaga’s head as the handlebars- and scream in despair as it came crashing down. Akashi watched as a raven haired boy from Shutoku yelled out that he got it and jumped into the air, catching it like a pro QB. He felt rather than saw as they all toppled when Midorima crashed into. He felt Kise yelp at the sudden knee pressed into his back. He heard Aomine curse as he was thrown under Murasakibara. He felt Kuroko start whispering his dying words on his neck as he was sandwiched between their giant friend and Akashi himself. He heard Murasakibara drawl at Kuroko to stop joking and promise to treat him in milkshakes for the pain after Kuroko jabbed him. He felt and heard Momoi shaking with giggles under his arm as he protected her from the onslaught on flailing arms. He felt the wriggling emotion in his throat before it came out as bubbling laughter at the chaos that was the Generation of Miracles. He laughed and laughed and laughed because these were his friends and they were there. Eventually, he heard the laughter of his fellow miracles sans Midorima’s half grumbles and if he focused, he could hear the snorts and giggles of the other teams around them. 

Akashi was happy and he didn’t want this to end.

 


End file.
